But, mom
by IamSoinLovewithYou
Summary: something i had to make for school. it's about Adam, and Tommy. and about accepting who you are, and that not everyone has it easy.


**AN: so, this was a work for school, and my teacher said it ws good. but i'm not so sure myself... this is a fic that will never happen, because it's when adam was 5, there was glee on tv. wich isn't in real live. adam is over 30 now. but just ignore that fact, and enjoy this :)**

"Look mama, it is glee!"

Every Thursday, when Glee came on TV, that same yell could be heard over the house. It was little Adam, 5 years old. He had a secret crush on Blaine, but he couldn't tell his mom about it. Sure, he was only 5 but he knew what love was. And what he felt for Blaine, was definitely love. He once told his mom: "Look at Blaine. He is so gorgeous." Instead of his mom agreeing, she turned a deep shade of red and began yelling at him. "You will never say that again! You hear me? It is wrong for a boy to love another boy!" That was the first time she had hit Adam.

So after that incident, he never spoke of his feelings for Blaine again. But they remained. That's why he kept looking at Glee. And that was why he was so happy to see that Kurt and Blaine got together. At least his love was happy. Faithfully, every week people could see the exited boy watch glee. A week before he turned six, it was the first kiss of Blaine and Kurt. Adam's 5year old brain was being overflowed with happiness. He couldn't contain this feeling and told his mom: "look mommy, they are just like me!" His mom looked at him, then at the screen and enraged in fear. She shut the television down. "You will never ever watch glee again. Boys loving other boys is wrong." With every word, she slapped Adam. Until the boy believed that being gay, was wrong.

Ten years later. –Adam's point of view-

"Hey, my name is Tommy. Can we be friends?"  
>"Hey, I'm Adam. Yeah sure. What did you do with your hair?"<br>And just like that, it was the start of a very intense friendship. One that would change my life. But on that moment, I didn't knew anything about it.

"Hey, did you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked Tommy. We were really close friends by now, we spent every minute together. "No, I never had a girlfriend." He answered. How come he never got a girlfriend? I mean, he's not ugly or something. He's very pretty. Wait, why am I thinking about him like that? "Loving another boy is wrong" I heard my mom say in my head. "Adam?" "Yeah?" "You were spacing out." "Oh, I'm sorry, did you ask something?" "Uh, yeah. Did you ever?" "Have a girlfriend? Yes, I did. But somehow, it didn't work out. I guess she wasn't the one. How come you never had a girlfriend?" I voiced my thoughts. "Well,… you see." Tommy shifted nervously in his seat. "I've never had any girlfriends, because I had a boyfriend." My mouth dropped open. What kind of evil person must Tommy be. I should hate him right now. Why can't I? Tommy…. Is gay? But aren't gay guys supposed to be bad and ugly and … How can Tommy be such a person?

"Oh, great, you hate me." "No! I don't. I have a feeling I should hate you, but I can't. You're my best friend. But I should be disgusted by you. Why does it feel so right? I have so many questions." "It's ok, Adam, we will sort them out together."

"So, you love boys?" "yep, I do." Tommy looked up, surprised. We were at his house, playing video games. A week has passed since he came out of the closet. Well, at least to me. My mom still doesn't know anything. His parent on the other hand, they are so different. They accept Tommy just the way he is. We talked about it, and they made me realize that it isn't wrong, being gay. It is something you must embrace. If only my mom would think that way.  
>"Do you like someone?" I cautiously asked. He blushed and looked nervous. "Yes, there is." "How does it feel, being in love, with a boy?" He explained his feelings. Why did it sound so familiar? Why had I the same feelings towards him? Why did I become jealous for the person who held Tommy's heart?<p>

A month or so had passed. I searched out my feelings, Tommy confessed and I had my first kiss from a boy. i was happy. There was just one problem. My mom.

We stood in the doorway awkwardly. "So, what brings you boys here?" My mom said. Tommy and i exchanged a look. "Mom, I'm in love." "Oh, my god." She sank down in the sofa. "With Tommy. " She began shaking her head. Then she began yelling. "Get out! Get out! I'd rather not have a son." She ran upstairs and threw all of my stuff out of my room, onto the floor, whilst yelling. All of the memories from when I was 5 came back. I felt her words hit me like her hands had hit me, so many years ago. Tommy picked up all of my stuff. "Come with me, I'm putting this in the car, and then we'll go to my house." Once outside, I started crying. Tommy held me in his arms. "It's going to be ok, I will never leave you. I'm here." We sat in the car and drove off. To hopefully better times.

-the end-


End file.
